


Collected Prompt Responses

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Short, likely unconnected, one-shot offerings towards prompts from the lovely people in the Tumblr fandom.These will be Sam/Jack but will be any season/timeline etc depending on the prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't seem to right to be posting these separately anymore so I will be posting the shorter ones here.

His laptop made a noise from where he had tossed it earlier. The connection had been awful, meaning he only caught two minutes of an ice hockey every five minutes, so he eventually snapped it closed and threw it onto the cushion next to him - with an impolite word to the computer's mother - and grabbed his yard work jacket.  
  
It was a couple of hours before he ventured back into the cabin, bits of grass and twigs sticking to his sweaty hair and caught up in the fraying material of the plaid coat. He was downing an ice cold bottle of water, the plastic crunching under his fingers, when the ding ding sounded from the machine.  
  
He dropped the bottle into the recycling and wiped his hands down on his jeans, knowing exactly who and what that specific _ding ding_ meant. Some one thousand miles away the Stargate had opened and, some lightyears away, Sam had checked in for the first time in two weeks.  
  
He opened the new mail and smiled at her message: _f6g7 xx_.  
  
He heaved a rueful sigh, "Taught you too well..." He leant over and made the requested move on his grandfather's old chess board, losing one of his pieces to her. They had set it up the night before she deployed to Atlantis and had been playing the game ever since, one move at a time. He looked at the board and brought the laptop back to his knee, quickly typing _h3c8 xx_ and hoping the 'gate would relay it quickly.


	2. How About You Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymously requested prompt as part of the Five Word Ficathon on Tumblr.

She had promised she would be done with work an hour and a half ago. She had had every intention of being finished then, but a passive aggressive and wholly incorrect email from Rodney had pushed back their plans for an early night.   
  
Sam was at the kitchen table - her laptop, notepad and stacks of graphs and paperwork scattered across the surface. Jack was in the living room across from her, on the couch and flicking aimlessly through TV channels. He was barely staying on one long enough for one word of dialogue to be heard, and she definitely heard his chuckle when he managed to make three random channels say "I- like- butts" whilst flicking.   
  
"Jack, do you think you could maybe stick to one show?"   
  
"There's nothing on."   
  
"On six hundred channels." She couldn't believe that.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, it's really distracting. Could you turn the volume down a little?"   
  
He turned his head to her, that classic smirk and sparkle that meant mischief and had her stomach flip-flop. Damn his handsome face. "How about you make me?"   
  
Challenge accepted. Her lips became a coquettish pout as she padded over to him, watching as the playfulness on his face turned slightly serious as he licked his lips and sat up a little straighter.   
  
She pulled on her jeans and straddled his thighs, capturing his lips as he surged up to meet her. His hands were quickly on her hips and smoothing up and under her tee shirt as she encircled his head in her arm, scraping her nails through his hair.   
  
What he didnt know, of course, was that her other hand had sought out the remote and was successfully reducing the volume, all while her tongue was in his mouth.   
  
She pulled away when it was at an acceptable level, "Just ten more minutes, babe."   
  
His hair was in all directions and his lips were red and still seeking out hers. "Wait, what?"  
  
She extricated herself from his lap, unable to hide the grin, and dropped the remote to the chair at his side. "I-what-?" He looked from the tv to the remote and back to her as she sat back down at the kitchen table. "Oh, you'll pay for that."  
  
"I plan on it," she grinned. "In ten minutes."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally convinced Sam would call him "Babe" but Jack called Sara it (If i remember correctly) so maybe it's a learned thing...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'I said I love you'. For AgentKalGibbs and adopted from Amara D'Angeli

“I said I love you.”

“And I said _shhh_.”

Jack smiled into his whisky tumbler, enjoying the pink flush that was climbing from beneath the collar of her Dress Blues.

“Do you not want me to say it?”

“Of course I want you to say it. But maybe not when the _President of the United States_ is right over there,” her voice was a clipped whisper, she hoped just loud enough for him to hear and not the couple of hundred military personnel crammed into the great hall.

Jack shrugged, “The President knows, Sam.”

She might actually pass out, “The Pres-… _what_?”

“What does the President know?” The man in question bounded up and slapped a hand to Jack’s back with a grin.

Jack looked to Sam expectantly. “Oh, I was just saying to Colonel Carter here how much I love… Washington, Sir.” He tried to swallow his laughter at Sam’s face. “Really taken to it. Never really thought of myself as a city guy, you know?”

“Well, we’re glad to have you, General,” he said, looking back out to the throng of people and waving at someone across the hall. “Gotta keep doing the rounds…” He sighed, moving on to the next group.

Sam knocked back the rest of her scotch in one gulp, “You’re an evil man.”

He leant down to her ear, “An evil man who loves you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forgiving. 
> 
> For London88 and set after 'A Hundred Days'.

Sam had been staring at the TV for over an hour but couldn’t have told you anything about it. It was just a place to point her eyes while she trawled back through the last three months and let the exhaustion mix with anxiety and confusion.

Had she done the wrong thing? She’d bent the laws of physics and created an instrument not seen on Earth outside of fantasy sketches and she’s not altogether sure she should have bothered.

Never leave a man behind, that’s what he always said, but what had he left behind there? Three months of something with Laira. Three mon-

The door bell’s second ring finally broke her from the torment and she looked at her watch before scrambling to the door. She really didn’t feel like company. “Janet?”

“Exactly,” she smiled cautiously. “Janet. Not Doctor Fraser and not United States Air Force Chief Medical Officer. Friend Janet who wants to apologise. With wine?” She held up a bottle of red.

She stepped to the side, “Apologise?”

Janet entered and continued onto the kitchen, “For what I said. Piling on the pressure when you least needed it. If you had a “problem”…“

Sam followed her and dug a corkscrew from one of the drawers, her eyes screwing shut with the awkward memory before turning back, “You don’t need to apologise.”

“I do,” she got to work on the bottle of red while Sam grabbed glasses. “It didn’t come out as I meant it too and it was bad timing. But I also have to congratulate you because what you did, Sam…” She had no way of saying just how impressed and in awe she was of the feats she had gone to to get him back.

As exhausted and emotionally drained as she felt, Sam smiled and clinked glasses.

“But, if you will permit me one question as Doctor Fraiser? How do you feel? I can give you something?”

“I’m fine-” she got the patented ‘Doctor Fraiser isn’t believing your shit’ look and rethought her answer. “I’m…tired, but fine.”

Janet silently eyed her for a beat, “Okay. Promise me you’ll come to me if you need anything though.”

“I will.”

“Okay, so back as Friend Janet, talk to me.”

Sam sat opposite her at the kitchen table. “About…?”

“Colonel O'Neill.”

“What about him?”

“Sam…”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She got that look again but there wasn’t really.

“Listen,” she sipped her wine and toyed with the stem as she placed it back down. “There are less than fifty women in the SGC, I know we have to stick together professionally and do what we need to get the male-to-female ratio on a more even keel but, more than that, I hope you know you can trust me. I want to be Friend Janet as well as, or more than, Doctor Fraiser. If you need someone to talk to outside of the base, I’m here.”

Sam stared down into the deep burgundy of her wine, “I think he had a relationship with a woman there.”

“What?”

“For the three months he was trapped. Well, I don’t know if it was that long but you should have seen them hug, Janet. They had definitely…been intimate.”

Janet drank, trying to picture. “And you’re… jealous?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I mean, he’s an… attractive man,” Janet drank to that which made Sam smile, “and caring, compassionate, intelligent, funny… knows about the Stargate programme…”

“Single,” Janet added.

“Single, but…”

She sighed, “Yeah.”

“Did I tell you he kissed me? Well, not me. The me from the Quantum Mirror.”

“You saw?”

“He doesn’t know I did.”

“How was it?”

The twinkle in Sam’s eye and avoidance in meeting Janet’s as she took a drink told Janet everything.

“Wow.”

“So he can go and kiss alternative versions of me, and alternate versions of the both us can be together, but we can’t.”

Janet sat forward and moved her glass to the side, “Okay, what we do is we hook up the mirror again and go to a random universe. You go schtoop the Colonel - only to make it even of course - and I’ll go find an alternate version of George Clooney. We meet back after three days, compare notes and it’ll be out of our systems and we can go back to normal.”

Sam was laughing at the very serious face Janet was giving her. “Can you imagine the requisition file to General Hammond? ‘Nature of use? Sex with Commanding Officer and famous actor.’”

Janet sat back, smirking as she brought the glass to her lips, “God, it’d be worth it though.”

Sam allowed herself a few moments in a highly erotic daydream before snapping herself back. She felt better. She hadn’t laughed in three months, probably more if she actually thought about it. The stress, anxiety and mental taxation of making a machine completely from scratch in double-time didn’t exactly lend itself to calm and relaxation.

“You don’t have to worry, you know? I’m not… whatever I’m feeling, I’m not going to act on it. The Programme is too big to throw it away over a guy.”

“I can see it, though” Janet mused. “You and him, I mean. He looks at you sometimes… and when you… when he shot you… I thought he was going to lose it.”

Sam refilled their glasses with the last of the bottle, “That’s just because he’s lost so many people. And had to shoot me himself. That doesn’t mean anything.”

She had that look again.

“What?”

“Do you honestly think that? Sam, you are the perfect woman to majority of the base; age, gender and alien status not inclusive.”

Sam sipped at her wine, “Sure.”

“Sam…” she leant forward again, a hand reaching out across the table, “I know you’ve been messed around by guys and they havent exactly been your top priority the last few years but believe me when I tell you you’re the whole package and the Colonel would be an idiot to not want you. I’m serious. You could stand in the corridor and holler that you need a plus one and you’d have a queue up three floors.”

She was laughing again.

“I know I’m not supposed you be advocating for you to get with a guy at the base because of your career, I’m just saying you could have any one and the Colonel would be front and centre.”

Sam blushed and tried to hide behind the glad at her lips as the daydreams flashed in her mind again.

Janet let that sink in for a while before adding, “Anyway, if it gets too hard just let Doctor Fraser know. She has the last say on the Colonel’s front line viability so, you know, I’m one scribble away from sending him into retirement.”

“Good to know,” Sam laughed. “I’ve never seen this side of you,”

“I haven’t drank in a REALLY long time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam meeting Sara around or post-Threads for London88

The sleeves were too long but Jack’s padded, plaid coat was too warm and comfortable to care. It smelled of him too which didn’t hurt.

She was sat on his back porch, bare feet up on the railing and a beer in hand. Despite the few days she had just spent at the cabin (finally!) it was now that she felt the most relaxed. To be able to relax in a familiar place, in a familiar city where so recently and for so long she had probably had the most traumatic and stressful time of her life put her even more at ease.

She rolled her head against the back of the chair and watched as Jack bopped his head to the old song on the radio, turning the veggie kebabs over on the grill and quietly cursing as he brought his finger to his mouth.

This is what she had been wanting. For more years than she really allowed herself to think about. Him, this house, the quiet ease and comfort they could share where they didn’t need words, or honorifics or anything but each other.

The break at the cabin had been great for her in so many ways. Not just the switch off and bad cell reception and her guys, but Jack too. The long talks they had shared into the night. The promises finally made, the decisions and timelines and kisses.

They didn’t go further - well, they nearly did - but it felt like they been even more intimate. They had been open and truthful and she felt like there was a weight lifted off her that she hadn’t realised had been there, she had been so used to carrying it around.

Jack started singing along to the radio and she smiled, tucking her nose into the collar of his shirt.

“You asleep on me, Carter?”

“Yep.”

“Carry on.” He gestured to her with his bottle and turned back to his grill. He was glad she was there. The thought of dropping her off at her empty house, with memories of Pete and her Pops, after the week they had just shared… no, that wasnt going to happen.

He was still in disbelief, of course. That she was apparently ‘his’ as much as he had been very much hers for so long.

“Five minute warning,” he said, basting more garlic butter on some things and turning others.

“I’ll get beers.”

She had just closed the door behind herself when the back gate rattled. “I really gotta get a lock for that thing…” He remarked to himself with a cautious look to the house and at whoever was walking the path. “S-Sara?”

“Hi, Jack.”

He downed the rest of his beer, another look to the house, “So… what brings you to this neck of the woods, on such a fine day, in my back yard?” The deja vu hit him like a truck.

Sara smiled at his awkwardness and smacked an envelope against her hand, “I was-”

“Jack, did you want-”

Jack’s eyes closed as Sam bounded out onto the deck. She followed his eyeline to Sara and stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened.

“Sara, you remember Colonel Carter. We were just meeting here, in my backyard, on this fine day, to discuss the state of affairs…”

Sam’s eyes widened even further at that and she practically got whiplash from how quickly her head spun to him. He only heard what he had said - what the connotation could mean - as Sam’s eyes locked with his. He sighed, screwing his eyes tight.

“Well this is awkward…” Sara remarked, enjoying the show.

Sam swallowed and trotted down the few steps - barefoot, she suddenly remembered - and held a hand out. “Sam. Nice to meet you again.”

“And you, Sam.”

Jack looked at the two tall blondes, both far more intelligent than him and both owning a special part of his soul. He so had a type. He brought the bottle up to his lips again, forgetting it was empty and gave it a disappointing shake. “So, Sara…”

She was smirking now, enjoying his discomfort far too much. “I’m trying to sell the house. Need a signature.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, okay.”

“Do you have a pen?”

He patted down his pockets despite knowing he didn’t have one on him, “I’ll get-”

“I’ll get one,” Sam interjected. “Can I get you a beer?”

Sara shook her head, “Oh, no thank you. Driving.”

Sam padded back up to the steps and into the house.

“We’re not- it’s not- I know it looks like-”

“And yet she’s barefoot and wearing your coat…?”

“There’s an explanation for that,” he joined her on the path.

“Jack, it’s okay.”

“No, but we can’t-”

“I get it. Frat regs.”

The door opened again and Sam came back out with sneakers on, “One pen, and I’m thinking you need this.” She handed him a tumbler of scotch.

He downed the whisky first and then took the pen off Sam, the paperwork off Sara and found a flat surface to sign his name.

“We have plenty of food if you’d like to-”

“Oh, no thank you. I think Jack’s head would explode if I stuck around any longer.”

“Sara,” he had finally got a hold of himself when he turned back and handed her the papers. “You’re always welcome here. Give me a call if you need help moving.”

“I will. I’ll let you know when I’m packing up,” she didn’t say Charlie’s name but they all knew what she meant. Jack nodded. “Okay then! Thank you for this and _this_ ,” she held up to the papers then used them to gesture between them. “Um, good luck? Congratulations? I don't know what to say.”

“It’s complicated,” Sam answered.

Sara nodded, a little sadness in her smile that it couldn’t be easier for them. “Bye.”

As soon as the gate rattled closed, Sam’s forehead hit Jack’s chest. He huffed out a breath too and wrapped his arms around her. “Well, could’ve been worse.”

She laughed, really not knowing how. “Jack, the food!”

He swore as he bounded back up to the deck.


End file.
